This invention relates to a basketball game system using a target similar to a goal or loop used to play basketball game.
While playing basketball game, players shoot free throws from the free throw lane. Such free throw shoots are enjoyable even independent from a basketball game. The applicant developed a free throw game or competition, and proposed a basketball game system having nine hoops. Each goal consists of a goal ring and a ring net, and is mounted on the backboard. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the system has three rows, each of which is composed of three goals 10. Nearer goals are lower than further goals. In this example, the loop at the central position is arranged at the normal loop position for basketball games. When a player gets goal-in with all the loops using twelve balls or less, the player wins the game. When the player miss five balls, the player looses the game. Moreover, the applicant proposed another game system which has a slightly different loop position arrangement, and moves some loops right and left and other loops up and down. The success rate decreases further with this game system, and a player can enjoy the game much more. The present invention accordingly aims at providing a basketball system which asks a game player more excellent skills.
According to one aspect of the present invention, in order to attain the above mentioned object, a basketball game system comprises a base member, and a plurality of goals mounted on the base member, at least one of the goals being supported rotatably on the base member.
In this configuration, when a ball hits the frame of a goal, the goal rotates, and the possibility that the ball enters the goal is lowered. Therefore, a player is required a high game level, and can enjoy playing the game much more.
The above mentioned aspect and other aspects of the present invention are defined in the appended claims, and are fully described in the following description.